Sunset: Parte I
by DalyzYmgt
Summary: Orgullo & Prejuicio narrada desde el punto de vista de Melanie Gardiner, prima de las Hermanas Bennet. Melanie vive como una chica normal en Cheapside, cuando se ve envuelta en un compromiso repentino con un desenlace y un cambio inesperado.
1. Prefacio

**Sunset: Parte I.**

**-DalyzYmgt-**

* * *

_"Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que todo hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita esposa."_

**-Jane Austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio".**

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

Algunas personas creen que porque la vida es una, hay que disfrutarla sin límites, sin temor. Otros creen que hay que apreciar más la vida, justamente porque es solo una vez que la disfrutas. Pero en este tiempo, la vida se resume fácilmente en buscar tu propio bienestar antes que tu felicidad. Lo que es mejor para ti, no es precisamente lo que tú quieras. Nacer, crecer, aprender, conocer, y casarte. La juventud era lo mejor con lo que podías contar en este tiempo. Pero yo siempre había querido mucho más que eso. Y es que nada especial o fuera de lo común sucedía en Cheapside… O al menos eso pensaba.

Jamás había esperado ver el atardecer de una manera distinta. Y posiblemente esta era la primera y última vez que observaba al sol con nuevos ojos, y sentir todo diferente. Yo era normal, con una vida feliz llena de luz, hasta que un día, sin aviso, todo cambio. El desenlace que tuve, tal vez no era lo que yo quería, pero era lo mejor. No estoy preparada aun para enfrentar este nuevo temor, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Le di la espalda al horizonte, mientras me alejé corriendo de allí, quería escapar de todo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no podía renunciar a esto.

* * *

N/A: Ahi esta el prefacio. Como saben, es el texto que refleja lo que pasarà mas adelante. No se si suene prometedor, pero bueno, es un poco mejor de lo que se ve. Gracias a los que me motivaron a poner esto en marcha de nuevo! Este es un Fanfic de Crossover entre Orgullo & Prejuicio (Jane Austen) y La Saga Twilight (Stephenie Meyer). En la parte 1 viene mas O&P que Twilight, pero es la introducción ) En este fic no existe Bella (Lo siento :|) Es reemplazada por un personaje de mi creación propia! Aun asi, admiro mucho los trabajos de estas escritoras y utilizo algunos personajes es este FF pero no son mios! Mientras, opiniones? :D Prometo subir regularmente los capitulos!

***Dalyz.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Dawn

**Sunset: Parte I**

**Capitulo 1: Dawn**

Siempre me ha gustado el clima de Cheapside. Y esta vez era Soleado, pero con la delicada brisa fresca del otoño. Respirar el aire con olor a rosas y lavanda era reconfortante. Y más si estabas recargada contra un árbol acabando de leer un buen libro. Estaba completamente sumergida en recorrer línea tras línea de palabras, hojeando las páginas ya comprendidas. El viento hacia de mi cabello una maraña y pegaba contra las esquinas de las delicadas y viejas hojas de papel, queriendo girar la hoja antes de tiempo, pero yo la sostenía firmemente con mi mano a la vez que yo no despegaba la vista de las letras. El sol se iba bajando lentamente por el horizonte, aproximándose a su despedida, indicando que el atardecer pronto le daría paso al crepúsculo.

Cerré el libro y suspiré; ¿Porque las historias siempre tenían un final? Era tonto cuestionarme eso. Si no tuvieran un desenlace entonces no serian historias. ¿No es así?  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del trote de un caballo acercándose a mí, levanté la vista y sonreí.

-Señorita Gardiner! Buenas tardes, perdóneme usted por interrumpir su lectura, pero supe que estaría aquí así que decidí llegar directamente.  
Me reí mientras el hombre menudo de rizos dorados se bajaba del caballo con una bolsa cruzada por su cuerpo. Me incorporé de un salto, a su encuentro.  
-Descuidé usted, Sr. Evenson, estaba acabando de leer, de hecho- Repliqué con una sonrisa. -Ahora que recibo?  
-Oh si! Le han mandado otra carta de Longbourn, es de la Srita. Bennet, y entregue esta de favor a su padre, dígale que es del Sr. Bower.- Dijo mientras me entregaba 2 cartas selladas.  
-Por supuesto, se lo agradezco, podría venir en esta semana por la respuesta de dicha carta?  
-Con gusto, señorita. Bueno, se hace tarde y tengo 3 más que entregar, me despido de usted.  
Me sonrió y ambos hicimos una reverencia.  
-Hasta pronto, gracias!- Grité mientras él se desaparecía entre los árboles, en cuanto lo perdí completamente de vista. Tome el primer sobre y lo abrí con cuidado. Era de Lizzie, la reconocí inmediatamente.

"Querida prima mía:  
Espero que estés de maravilla y quiero que me saludes a la familia, extrañamos verlos a todos! Mary no deja de preguntar cuando se nos hará posible visitarnos, y Jane está ansiosa de conversar contigo, al igual que yo, oh Melanie, estos meses han sido eternos, no es así? Lo cual me recuerda el motivo de esta carta; No lo creerás pero acaba de llegar un nuevo inquilino a Netherfield! Su nombre es El Sr. Bingley, y papá nos ha dicho que es dueño de una herencia bastante decente y que está buscando una dama para comprometerse, y para completar la sorpresa, hemos recibido la noticia de que habrá un baile en Meryton la próxima semana para presentarlo a él y su familia. Jane insistía que debía avisaste sobre esto, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo, esperamos realmente que puedan! El único inconveniente es que es un baile público, y no sé si eso sea motivo de desanimo para ustedes, de lo contrario, estaríamos encantados de recibirlos. Espero una respuesta pronta! Con amor,  
-Elizabeth Bennet

Doblé la carta y corrí rumbo a mi casa con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en mi rostro. Subí las escaleras y vi a mi madre en el pasillo.  
-Mamá, Meg! Ha llegado una carta de Lizzie invitándonos la siguiente semana a un baile en Meryton y ya que tiene mucho que no vemos a las primas, esperaba que pudiéramos asistir.  
A ambas se les ilumino el rostro a mis palabras, y me replicò mi madre: -Eso estaría muy bien, le comentaremos a tu padre y tus hermanos en un rato, que te parece?-  
La abracé mientras le decía gracias una y otra vez, Margaret ya estaba comentando que vestido se llevaría al baile.

-Oh, pero es un baile público, no es así?- Dijo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Vamos Meg, eso no debe de arruinarnos la fiesta, no es así mamá?

-Por supuesto, además, no asistimos a muchos bailes de ese tipo, sería algo diferente!

Una hora después, llego mi padre, pude escuchar la carreta acercándose. Helen ya estaba sirviendo la cena y Meg abrazo a papá tan pronto y abrió la puerta.

-Como están esta tarde, pequeñas?- Pregunto riéndose.

-Papá, las primas han enviado una carta, habrá un baile en Meryton! Por favor, por favor, podemos ir?- Canturreó Meg.

-Mira, que sorpresa! Si su madre no tiene objeción alguna, yo tampoco, iremos a quedarnos a Longbourn.-

Las tres lo saludamos y pasamos al comedor, conversamos mientras comíamos, como siempre. Papá se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Recibí noticias hoy, me han dicho que John y Meredith vendrán a visitarnos mañana-.

Mientras mi madre recibía ese aviso con una gran sonrisa, Meg y yo nos emocionamos bastante a la noticia. Teníamos mucho tiempo también sin ver a nuestros hermanos mayores. Y es que ahora que ya ambos tenían familia propia, se tenían que alejar un poco de nosotros.

John, fue el primero en irse, ya hacía 5 años que se comprometió y contrajo matrimonio con Amelie. Un año después, llegaron mis primeros sobrinos: Zachary y luego Michelle. Eran 2 criaturas hermosas, y es que mi hermano era apuesto y Amelie es una Venus: Pelirroja, piel blanca y rasgos de ángel.

Luego fue triste saber que Meredith, más que mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, se había comprometido con el Sr. Laurence, y aunque ya sabía que se aproximaría esa fecha, todavía era difícil acostumbrarme a no tenerla cerca como antes. Mer se fue desde hace 3 años y tenían un lindo pequeño de un año y medio. Matthew era adorable, y aunque nos han visitado pocas veces, es mi niño consentido.

-Ya era hora de que visitaran a su madre!- Bromeó mamá.

-Es perfecto, irán con nosotros a Meryton!- Aplaudió Margaret.

-Tienen que pedir permiso primero, cielo- Señaló papá. –Acuérdate que ellos ya tienen responsabilidades mayores.

Meg y yo pusimos una cara de inconformidad, pero era cierto.

-Se levantaran temprano, así que es mejor que se retiren.- Nos dijo papá con un guiño.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones después de dar las buenas noches. Fui interrumpida cuando Margaret tocó a mi puerta.

-Que sucede?

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, Mel?- Preguntó con una sonrisita.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco. –Anda niña, pero de prisa que estoy cansada.-

Ella sonrió de nuevo y dijo "Gracias!" mientras nos acomodábamos.

-Melanie, nunca te lo has preguntado?-

-Preguntarme qué?

-Cuando nos casaremos. Es decir, ya somos las ultimas, y a veces, tengo miedo.-

Me quede en silencio unos segundos.- No realmente, es decir, no tengo prisa, ni miedo de quedarme sola. Sería muy…bonito. Pero no es mi sueño. Sé que hay algo mas allá afuera para mí. Y en cuanto a ti, no seas tonta, Meg. Eres maravillosa, eres muy agradable, pero recuerda, eres la menor, ten paciencia, ya verás que vendrá alguien.- Le aseguré con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-. Me dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo. –Ya quiero ver a los pequeños.

-Yo también, descansa, Meg.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

N/A: Primer Capitulo de mi Fic! Reviews? Ok, puede ser muy extraño, pero la verdad los proximos capitulos son mas entretenidos...y mas largos. xP Asi que, ella es Melanie, la chica que me ha esta molestando desde hace 2 años y por fin me convenciò de que acabara y publicara su historia. El titulo de cada Capitulo esta basado en una canciòn, pieza, etc... Para este me inspirè en...

_Pieza: Dawn_

_Score-Soundtrack: Pride & Prejudice_

_Compositor: Dario Marianelli._

**_*Dalyz._**


End file.
